


The Shirt

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears Ben's shirt. Slight spoilers for 4x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

Ben woke up in John's bed. The sky was grey from the on coming dawn. Ben rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in John's pillow. Breathing deeply the scent of John, Ben rubbed his morning wood against John's sheets. He had been hoping John would help him with that, but the sound of the shower told him he would have to take care of it himself. As Ben reached down to grab his cock he heard the bathroom door open.

Turning his head, Ben saw John come out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips. Water droplets slid down John's skin and licked his lips. Any other time he would have licked the water from John's skin, but he just stroked himself and enjoyed the show.

John dropped his towel, bent over and picked up Ben's blue shirt.

'You know that's mine, right?' Ben asked as John pulled the shirt over his head.

John grinned a grin that boarded on a smirk. 'Yep.'  
*********

Ben pushed John up against his front door and smashed their lips together. It had been a long day, he still had that McDonalds application, and he needed to decompress. That and all day he had been thinking about John wearing his shirt.

Ben fisted the shirt, the fabric was soft under his fingers, and licked at John's lips. John opened his mouth and their tongues brushed against each other.

John broke the kiss. 'Let's get inside before I have to arrest us for public indecency.'

Ben thought John might be joking. Maybe.

As John fished into his pocket for his keys, Ben couldn't help but plaster himself against John's back, grab John's shirt and kiss John's neck. Ben's tongue lapped up salty sweat and Ben's cock hardened in his jeans. Ben ground his hips against John's and John's key missed as he tried to put it in the lock.

'Easy there, Boot,' John said as his key found the lock.  
Swinging the door open, John and Ben stepped into John's house.

As they walked over to John's couch, Ben reached under John's shirt and rubbed his fingers across John's stomach. John groaned. Popping the button of John's jeans, Ben pushed jeans and cotton boxers down. 

'Oh, so that's how it is tonight,' John said and Ben could almost see John's grin.

'Yes, sir,'

John groaned. 'Don't say that. I'm too old to come in my pants like a horny teenager.'

Now it was Ben's turn to grin. 'As you wish, _sir_.

'Punk.'

John turned around and faced Ben. He was grinning a cheshire cop grin, it was like a cheshire cat grin but it was all John. Ben couldn't help but kiss that grin. Ben deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through John's hair. He pushed John against the couch and John landed with a bounce and Ben sunk to his knees.

John slid forward until his balls hung off the edge of the couch. John's balls were covered with dark blond hair. Ben sucked a ball into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it. John hissed and spread his legs wider.

Ben backed off and looked at John's thighs. A bite mark on John's inner thigh stood out against pale skin and Ben couldn't help but add another bite mark.

Finally Ben moved on to John's hard cock. It was thin and long, the deep red head glistened with pre-come. Lifting the cock, Ben licked the underside from root to tip and swirled his tongue around the head. As he let go of the cock he wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck, Ben felt John's fingers comb through his hair.

With John's cock still in his mouth, Ben hummed and John let loose a string of profanities and tightened his grip on Ben's hair.

Ben moved his head up and down, taking in more of John's cock each time he went down. Fondling John's balls with one hand, Ben opened his own jeans and freed his own hard cock with his other. He took John deep into his throat and John came hard, gripping Ben hair until it hurt.

Ben backed off and kept playing with John's balls until he had sucked down all of John's come and John was soft.

He looked up at John's shirt and decided it was just too clean. Ben reached up grabbed the shirt and wiped his mouth on it.

'Fuck, that's hot,' John said.

Ben just grinned as he stood up and stroked himself. He was about to give John a show that he hoped would be hot too.

* * *

AN: This was inspired by this screenshot  



End file.
